Simbólica
by Maijo
Summary: 30 viñetas para vicios. Es la Tabla Simbólica, con por supuesto Remus y Sirius. Las viñetas no necesariamente tienen relación la una con la otra.
1. Ilusión

**1. Ilusión **

Son amigos. Son compañeros. Juegan, estudian y se divierten juntos. Se miran de reojo. Comparten sonrisas, pero se mantienen en silencio. Al desayuno se rozan los dedos y sienten descargas eléctricas. En clases se sientan juntos y se pasan notitas con chistes. Ríen y su risa es fresca, y es armonía. Los reprenden y sin ponerse de acuerdo, responden lo mismo, y vuelven a sonreír. Se miran a los ojos y no hacen falta las palabras. Entre ellos hay una conexión inexplicable a los ojos del resto. Entre ellos existe un lazo que ha sido forjado con la fuerza del tiempo. En ellos nace la esperanza de un futuro juntos. Porque ellos viven el día a día en brazos del otro. Con la ilusión de que eso que comparten, sea verdadero. Que sea eterno.


	2. Intriga

**2. Intriga **

Los pasillos del colegio esconden muchos secretos y a diario son testigos de trastadas, risas, carreras y miradas. Pero no sólo los pasillos son testigos de esas cosas.

Si quieres descubrir algo, sólo debes estar en el lugar correcto y prestar la atención suficiente. Si a esto agregamos dos mejores amigos, con seguridad podemos decir, que obtendremos el plan perfecto.

- ¡Hey! Potter...- Dice la pelirroja a unos incrédulos ojos castaños.

- ¿Me hablas, Evans?

- No es para que te emociones tanto, será sólo un par de minutos.

- Pues tú dirás entonces- Replica el moreno, encantado por esos ojos verdes.

- Sólo quiero darle una oportunidad a tu cerebro, Potter.

- _"Primero al cerebro, luego a la persona, James" _De acuerdo.

- Dime tú... me pregunto cuán observador eres.

- Si se trata de ti... pues diría que mucho – Sonrió.

- No hablo de mí, y no desvíes el tema, Potter. La cosa es esta: Yo sé que Black es tu amigo, asó como Remus es mío, ¿entiendes?- El chico asintió con la cabeza- Pues me preguntaba si Black te ha comentado algo.

James comenzó a sospechar de qué iba todo eso, pues sí se ha fijado en su mejor amigo, y de be admitir que últimamente se han operado ciertos cambios visibles que se acentúan en la presencia del licántropo, pero antes de dar una opinión al respecto, prefirió asegurarse que hablaban el mismo idioma.

- Digamos que no... Sin embargo...- Dejó la frase inconclusa.

Los ojos de la chica centellaron de gusto al ver que Potter no era tan idiota como pensaba y que comprendía su tácito punto.

- Sin embargo, haz notado "cosas" ¿no?

- Sin por "cosas" te refieres a reacciones inesperadas de cierto licántropo y una que otra mirada furtiva en cierto amigo mío, pues digamos que sí lo he notado.

- Estupendo entonces, será más fácil así... Dime, Potter, ¿Qué piensas de eso?

- Pienso que si fueran más perceptivos, podrían ahorrarse mucho tiempo... Si es que sabes a lo que me refiero...

La chica dio una saltito de felicidad.

- ¿Te fijaste cómo el otro día Remus tomó la mano de Black para revolver su poción correctamente y cómo éste se sonrojó hasta el pelo?

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Hasta Slughorn pudo notarlo!

- ¡Pensé que no viviría para ver a Black avergonzado!

- ¿En serio? ¡Debiste verlo el otro día al salir de las duchas! Cuando Remus iba entrando al baño, Sirius se turbó tanto ¡Que se le cayó la toalla!- Río con ganas el chico, fascinado al hablar con tanta fluidez con Lily.

- Me imagino la cara que puso Remus...

- Era todo un poema- Y volvió a reír.

- Eso no es nada, James. El otro día estábamos estudiando cerca del campo de quidditch y por estar mirando a Black, ¡Remus casi me hechiza! Aún hoy lo molesto con eso. No me cando de verlo enrojecer...

No hubo respuesta. James se quedó obnubilado cuando la chica lo trató por su nombre y no por su apellido.

- ¿James? Me llamaste James, Lily...

Recién ahí la chica se percató que por la emoción de emparejar a su amigo, había olvidado imprimir a su charla la supuesta antipatía que sentía por el de lentes, así que rápidamente cambió el tema.

- Sí, bueno ese es tu nombre, ¿no? Bueno ni al caso, lo importante aquí es que ambos notamos que están locos el uno por el otro, pero que no son capaces de admitirlo y hacer algo, así que la cosa es lo siguiente, ¿qué te parece darles una pequeña ayudita?

- ¿Algo así como un complot? Me gusta...

- Perfecto, ahora sólo necesitamos un plan...

- Déjamelo a mí, tú sólo procura tener a Remus en el séptimo piso mañana a las 19:00 horas.

- ¿Pero qué hay ahí?- Preguntó la chica sin comprender la idea.

- Digamos que ahí está... el lugar que solucionará todos nuestros problemas- Sonrió James.

- Sigo sin entender...

- Tú sólo confía en mí, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

La chica se lo pensó unos segundos.

- Está bien, pero quiero que me expliques mejor tu plan.

- Es simple, tú llevarás a Remus ahí bajo cualquier pretexto, yo haré lo mismo con Sirius, y una vez dentro de la sala multipropósito...

- ¿La qué? –Interrumpió la chica.

- La sala multipropósito o sala de los menesteres, es lo mismo, aparece cuando alguien la necesita, está junto al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado...

- No sabía eso...

- No importa, ya la verás, cuando estemos dentro, tú y yo desaparecemos y los dejamos solos.

Lily sonrió abiertamente.

- De acuerdo...

- ¿Hecho?

- ¡Hecho!

Los dos jóvenes se dieron un apretón de mano y salieron en busca de sus respectivas "victimas"


	3. Ventana

**3. Ventana **

Dicen que las personas que eligen la ventana al viajar, son soñadoras y aquellas que gustan de la aventura; pero eso es cierto sólo en parte.

Remus Lupin siempre elige la ventana, pero no porque sea aventurero. Sobretodo las noches de verano, cuando puede ver las estrellas y sentir la brisa fresca en la cara.

También disfruta de leer a Wilde en el alfeizar de la habitación de los gryffindor, o disfrutar de la soledad que ese lugar pocas veces le brinda.

Y otras noches, como esa, simplemente disfruta de ver el paisaje de los jardines. Cuando la oscuridad de la noche protege a los merodeadores y un perro negro corretea a las aves nocturnas.


	4. Dependencia

**4. Dependencia **

Es un ritual de todos los días, y si no lo hace, es como si una parte de sí mismo no encajara en toda la jornada.

Siempre duerme ocho horas diarias. Siempre estudia desde las 19:00 horas hasta las 21:00. Nunca come más de la cuenta. Siempre toma té aromatizado de jazmín después de la cena. Siempre come un cuadradito de su chocolate amargo a las 16:00 horas –para soportar la tarde-.

Remus es, en síntesis: Ordenado. Todo lo contrario a lo que Sirius es. Según él, las reglas son para romperlas, y la vida muy corta para imponerse horarios o demasiadas obligaciones.

Sólo hay una cosa que tienen en común: La dependencia que sienten el uno hacia el otro. Porque por más ordenado que Remus sea, si Sirius necesita algo o le propone alguna escapada a la casa de los gritos, él deja todo de lado por acompañarlo. Y a su vez, por muy aventurero que Sirius sea, si no intercambia con Remus unas caricias, un beso furtivo, o unas palabras de quietud, el día simplemente, parece perdido.


	5. Historia

**5. Historia **

La voz monótona del profesor reverbera en la sala, y hace eco en las mentes de los somnolientos alumnos. Siempre es igual, Historia de la Magia es el eterno sopor que sigue del almuerzo; haciendo soñar a los descarados que duermen en clase, y añorar la cama a quienes resisten la letanía de Binns.

Para dejar de cabecear, Remus hechiza un pergamino y le envía notas a Sirius para hacerlo reír. Los ojitos grises del chico bailan de gusto al leer esa propuesta. Nunca dejan de causarle gracia las perversiones prefecto estrella de Gryffindor.

Sirius adora que Remus se pase las reglas por lugares poco decorosos, para hacer juntos cosas menos decorosas. Por eso no se sorprende cuando siente que algo le acaricia la entrepierna y en el pergamino se lee "Si eso se siente bien, espera que te ponga las manos –entre otras cosas- encima".

Remus pide permiso para ir a la enfermería fingiendo una jaqueca y a los cinco minutos, Sirius pide permiso al profesor para ver si "Lupin se encuentra bien, Señor"


	6. Secreto

**6. Secreto **

Hay ciertas cosas que es preferible callarlas.

Remus Lupin es un licántropo: Nada nuevo en eso –para sus amigos al menos-.

Remus Lupin es gay: Eso podría causar desilusiones varias entre algunas chicas y rechazo en algunos incautos.

Remus Lupin es un merodeador: Eso tampoco es un secreto –a menos que tomemos en cuenta la opinión de los maestros al descubrir que el alumno estrella de Gryffindor sea partícipe de tales fechorías-.

Remus Lupin es brillante y ama el chocolate: Eso es vox populi.

Que está enamorado, no es novedad para Lily Evans.

Que está enamorado de su compañero de cuarto, no pasa desapercibido por James Potter.

Que Sirius Black, comparte ese amor por Remus Lupin: Eso SÍ es un secreto.


	7. Impulso

**7. Impulso **

¡Merlín! ¿Pero qué carajo te ocurre Sirius Orión Black? Ya ni siquiera pareces tú mismo.

¿Desde cuándo te fijas en _esos_ detalles? Que mire sus manos, específicamente sus dedos no significa nada. Sus largos, delgados y condenadamente tentadores dedos no significa _nada… _En serio.

Mucho menos que cada vez que lo veo salir de la ducha esas cicatrices se me hagan apetecibles y podidamente sexies… Tampoco es que me masturbe por las noches pensando qué sabor tendrán, porque eso no lo he hecho… _aún_. ¡Joder, Sirius! ¡¡No te sonrojaste al pensar eso!!

¡Mierda, puta, joder, Merlín santísimo, Circe del infierno! …

¡¡Me vio!! ¡Ahora lo sabe! ¡¡Lo sabe!!... Vamos, Black, disimula, tú puedes hacerlo.

¿Desde cuándo Remus Lupin es la cosa más bella que el mundo ha visto?

- Sirius… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me habla… Se acerca… Creo…

Pero, ¡Dios! No se puede tener esos labios y pretender que uno se quede tan tranquilo. No se puede ver esa boca y no tener pensamientos impuros…

¡Qué diablos!

Lo besa


	8. Susurro

**8. Susurro**

Todo el mundo siente, alguna vez en su vida, una leve punzada de inseguridad. Sean los motivos que sean, siempre es nefasta. Y aburrida. Sobre todo cuando siempre haz sido tú quien provoca la inseguridad en las otras personas. Ya sea por tu carácter encantador, o por ser muy popular o, en el caso de Sirius Black, ser tan condenadamente atractivo.

Muchas chicas se han insegurizado al ver que de la noche a la mañana, -literalmente- ya no llaman la atención de Sirius. Sin embargo, esta vez, el mismísimo Black ha tomado una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Cuando Remus se atrevió a besarlo por primera vez, se sintió atrapado por el animago. La presión que ejercieron esos labios en los suyos los marcaron para siempre y se vio tan abrumado por toda clase de sentimientos hacia su amigo que huyó. Huyó porque sintió terror a vivir lo mismo que esa lista de chicas de una noche; y sin decir nada, se fue. Lo evitó por días completos e hizo como si Sirius Black, no fuera más que un punto en el mapa del merodeador. Ante esto, Sirius por primera vez se sintió rechazado. Y todos sabemos lo mal que se siente eso.

Fueron dos días de eterna tortura china. Querer verlo, pero temer enfrentarlo. Querer besarlo otra vez, pero temor a sentirse rechazado. Hablarle y decirle quizá que tontería con tal de volver a verlo a su lado sonriendo.

Cualquiera que no conociera a Sirius Black, diría que estaba sufriendo una pena de amor y que está enamorado. Cualquiera diría que sufre por alguien y que ese alguien no siente nada por él, y que él, se muere por besar a alguien que no lo mira con los mismo ojos. Pero claro que no es eso, porque el gran Sirius Black no se enamora, él consigue lo que quiere, cuando quiere y dónde lo quiere.

La sorpresa que se reflejó en su rostro al comprender lo que le susurraba su corazón no pasó desapercibida por su buena amigo James.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Canuto? Parece que tuviste una revelación.

- Digamos que la tuve, Cornamenta. Digamos que la tuve...

"_Lo amas Sirius Black. Estás total e irreversiblemente enamorado de Remus Lupin"_


	9. Calabaza

**9. Calabaza **

Halloween. Día de fiesta y noche de travesuras. "¿Dulce o truco?" bromean los merodeadores cuando a escondidas asaltan Honeydukes.

De vuelta en el castillo, los jóvenes se alistan para el típico baile de todos los años. Pero este en particular, algo muy atípico ha sucedido: Sirius Black, el legendario rompe corazones de Hogwarts no tiene pareja. O al menos eso piensan sus amigos.

Una vez que todos ya han salido, Sirius ataja a Remus y le hace elegir: "¿Dulce o truco, Lunático?" Remus lo mira divertido y responde: "Dulce".

Sirius hace aparecer una calabaza llena de papelitos de colores. Le dice que meta la mano y saque un papel. Remus obedece y lo lee. "Chocolate" dice. Remus no entiende nada y antes de preguntar cualquier cosa, Sirius tiene un chocolate en la su boca y lo está besando.


	10. Marioneta

**10. Marioneta**

Si dijéramos que hay alguien en el colegio rompiendo corazones creeríamos a ojos cerrados que es Sirius, ¿Verdad?

Pues abran bien los ojos ya que no es él. Al menos en este caso.

Desde un tiempo a esta parte hay un licántropo que perturba la vida y la vista de Michelle Watson. Esta chica se ha convertido en la admiradora número uno de Remus.

Lo mira en la biblioteca, en el gran comedor, en la ronda de prefectos, y para resumir, en todo lugar donde Remus Lupin se encuentre.

Para ella, él es el ejemplo de perfección. Lo único malo es que él, casi no nota su presencia. Y con su aspecto cándido y de buenos modales, no llamaría la atención de nadie para ser honestos, y mucho menos se podría pensar que es una chica peligrosa; pero todos están muy equivocados. Porque es una niña mimada, y mal perdedora, y no soporta la idea de que un chico no le preste atención, sobre todo por culpa de _otro_ chico.

Así que se promete que no descansará hasta que Remus Lupin no sea suyo y reducirlo hasta que sea su esclavo, una marioneta que pudiera manejar a su antojo y sus necesidades.

Gracias a un simple hechizo y susurrar la palabra "Imperio", todos sus sueños se harían realidad...


	11. Deja Vú

**11. Déja Vú**

Cada vez que miraba la luna llena sentía esa tibia y conocida sensación de sus días de colegio. Sobre todo porque le recordaban a su primer y único amor: Remus.

Ahora veía la luna a través de los barrotes de hierro de su pequeña celda, y no pudo evitar rememorar su primer beso. Tan salvaje y tan violento que parecía irreal. Y lo mejor, es que fue de improviso.

Remus estaba leyendo cuando Sirius llegó a la habitación cantando una canción de los Stones, con el pantalón flojo dejando ver sus caderas y el vello que llegaba justo al sitio que de sólo pensarlo, a Remus le cortaba la respiración.

Sirius parecía distraído, semi desnudo, mientras cantaba pensaba en el futuro discurso que le daría a James antes del último partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw.

Para Remus nunca fue fácil ver los músculos de su espalda, pero encontrarse con ese tatuaje fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Encima, el muy gilipollas de Sirius, no encontró nada más divertido que ir y provocar al licántropo.

- Apuesto a que no puedes aguantar más de quince minutos conmigo rondándote.

- Define "rondar"

- ¿Qué haces si me subo a tu cama?

- Me hago a un lado.

- ¿Y si no llevo ropa?

- Te cubro con algo.

- ¿Y si no quiero ser cubierto?

La mirada incendiaria de Sirius bastó para convencer al licántropo y en un dos por tres, su boca estaba sobre la del animago.


	12. Incertidumbre

**12. Incertidumbre **

La seguridad en sí mismo, es la clave para causar una buena impresión el sexo opuesto. Eso sí, hay que tener cuidado con que una alta autoestima, no se confunda con ego desmedido.

Digamos que Remus Lupin no posee esa característica, digamos también que a él no le interesa precisamente "el sexo opuesto". Digamos entonces que esto hace de Remus Lupin una persona reservada, que a la hora de conquistar, su caballito de batalla es su inteligencia y su humildad. Digamos de paso, que llamaremos de ahora en adelante a Remus Lupin, Sujeto A.

Digamos que Sirius Black posee confianza en sí mismo y que a veces, -¡Vamos, todo el tiempo!- se confunde con egolatría, pero digamos también que es parte de su encanto. Por último, digamos que a éste, hemos decido llamarle Sujeto B.

Ahora, ¿Qué pasa cuándo el Sujeto A le sonríe al Sujeto B, provocando su turbación y embobamiento? Sucede que el Sujeto A nota las reacciones del B e inmediatamente se cuestiona sobre el por qué de dichas reacciones, y a su vez, el Sujeto B, se cuestiona el por qué de sus propias reacciones.

¿Será que me gusta?...

¿Será que le gusto?...

¿Me quiere mucho, poquito, o nada?...


	13. Tatuaje

**13. Tatuaje **

- No puedo creer que aún discutan por lo mismo- Dijo cansado James.

- Creo que esta es la quincuagésima vez que sale el tema a colación- Repuso el pequeño Petegrew.

- Yo diría, que es más bien, la número 51, Peter- Acotó Lily.

- ¿Guardarían silencio? Es un tema privado el que tratamos aquí- Dijo Sirius un tanto cabreado.

- ¿Privado? ¡Hasta Snape sabe que quieres tatuarte!- Reprendió Remus cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Quejicus lo sabe? ¿Fue uno de ustedes?- Repuso el animago mirando a los amigos.

Los demás rodaron la mirada.

- Creo que eso es lo que llaman "Ironía", Black- Dijo Lily levantando la ceja izquierda.

- No veo por qué te molesta tanto, Lupin- Respondió Sirius ignorando el comentario de la chica.

- ¿Qué me dirías si fuera yo quien quisiera tatuarse?

- Que te verías condenadamente sexy, Lunático.

- No se puede hablar en serio contigo, Canuto- Respondió el licántropo, abandonando la habitación.

- ¿Y ahora qué dije de malo?- Preguntó al resto de los presentes.

Todos suspiraron pidiéndole paciencia a Merlín y salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué? ¡En serio que le quedaría sexy!- Dijo Sirius en voz alta- "Podría convencerlo de ir juntos…"

Pensó al salir andes de ir a buscar a Remus.


	14. Bufanda

**14. Bufanda **

En invierno, hay días en que alumbra el sol, pero que no calienta. Eso no significa que haga frío, más bien, se podría decir más bien que se está agradable, y que no es necesario abrigarse demasiado para entrar en calor. Pero ese día, un joven de aspecto lánguido y bellos ojos ambarinos se paseaba por los jardines, cubriendo su largo cuello con una bufanda de los colores de su casa.

A lo lejos, unos ojos grises seguían atentamente sus movimientos.

El otro joven se paseaba, gesticulaba con las manos o simplemente se quedaba en silencio con la mirada perdida.

El de ojos grises no aguantó más la curiosidad y finalmente se acercó a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Remus?

- Nada. Sólo… pensaba.

Silencio.

- Se está bien aquí, ¿no crees?... No hace frío- Sirius tanteó el estado de su amigo.

- Sí, está agradable.

- Entonces, Lupin, ¿Por qué vas tan abrigado?

- No más de lo normal

- Sí, sí que lo estás. Llevas bufanda, Remus. Tú sólo la usas cuando sientes mucho frío o estás enfermo, y ya me dijiste que el clima es agradable, y por tu voz deduzco que no estás enfermo.

- Tienes razón, Sirius…

- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien, ¿qué?

- ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

- Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo.

- ¡Vamos! Puedes decirme lo que sea. ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible o tan secreto para que yo, Sirius Black, no pueda soportarlo?

Silencio.

- Soy un licántropo, Sirius.

El pelinegro se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, hasta que logró articular palabra.

- Bueno, ahora me explico muchas cosas…

- ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? ¿No habrá interrogatorios, ni bromas, ni nada?

- No… Bueno, salvo que algo tendremos que hacer al respecto- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Y a partir de ese momento, comenzó a gestarse en concepto que hoy, conocemos como "Los Merodeadores".


	15. Libertad

**15. Libertad **

"Juventud, divino tesoro, ¡Ya te vas para no volver! Cuando quiero llorar no lloro, y a veces lloro sin querer".

A esa frase de Rubén Darío se reduce la existencia.

La vida se nos escapa y no alcanzamos a darnos cuenta.

¿Cómo no extrañar las noches de verano, cuando solíamos arrancarnos a escondidas para besarnos?

¿Cómo no recordar los días primaverales, tendidos en el pasto, con la luz del sol en nuestros ojos, y jurábamos amarnos para siempre?

¿Cómo no evocar la risa fresca, la mirada sincera, los gratos recuerdos?

Si hace 15 años éramos dueños de nuestro destino y libres de hacer lo que nos venía en gana. Y ahora… ¿qué hacemos con los sueños? ¿Dónde guardamos los planes? ¿Qué hago con la distancia que nos separa? ¿Cómo recupero la libertad de nuestra juventud?


	16. Acto

**16. Acto **

_Primer acto._

Remus y Sirius están solos, separados por un metro de distancia, esperando el ascensor.

_Segundo acto._

Remus y Sirius dentro del ascensor con dos personas más y separados por medio metro de distancia.

_Tercer acto._

Remus y Sirius dentro del mismo ascensor con cinco personas más y un poco más juntos. Se rozan las manos.

_Cuarto acto._

Cuarto piso. El ascensor se llena y adentro, apenas cabe un alfiler.

Remus tiene que ponerse de frente a Sirius por lo reducido del espacio. El aliento de ambos choca, algo más que las manos se roza. Cuerpos apretados y vivos que empiezan a reaccionar ante la fricción. Remus se sonroja y Sirius sonríe.

Pensamientos descabellados y hormonas alborotadas.

_Quinto acto._

Un ascensor vacío y dos hombres que se besan.


	17. Olvido

**17. Olvido **

El 7 es un lindo número. 7 son los pecados capitales, 7 las virtudes cardinales, 7 los colores visibles del arco iris, 7 es el número de la suerte de Sirius y 7 es el día en que ellos cumplen meses. Y éste, es el primer mes de los muchos otros venideros.

El primero en despertar fue Remus. Se baño, vistió y esperó a que Sirius despertara para darle su regalo. Remus esperaba algo más efusivo que el insípido "Buenos días" que le brindó Sirius, y también esperaba "algo más" como que _recordara_, su primer mes de noviazgo, pero el animago no dijo nada en toda la mañana. Tampoco al almuerzo y tampoco en clases.

Remus difícilmente podría haber soportado más el mal humor que traía encima, y sin embargo lo hizo. Llegó la cena y al fin, Sirius se pronunció al respecto, bueno, no directamente, pero le preguntó qué haría luego de cenar. "Iré a la biblioteca" pensó en responder el licántropo, pero se inclinó por decir la verdad y dijo "Nada". Sirius sonrió y le dijo

- ¡Qué bien!... Porque quiero enseñarte algo. Sígueme.

- No he terminado de cenar, Sirius.

- No importa – Y le hizo guiñó para que lo siguiera- ¡Vamos!

- ¿Adónde?

- Ya lo verás

Y caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de los menesteres. Sirius pasó tres veces y se abrió la puerta.

- Cierra los ojos, Rem.

El chico obedeció y Sirius le tomó la mano para guiarlo dentro del salón.

- Ya puedes abrirlos…

El licántropo quedó con a boca abierta…

- ¿Lo recordaste?

- No habría podido olvidarlo.

- Pero… No dijiste nada en todo el día.

- ¡Claro! Si te hubiese dicho algo, mataba la sorpresa, ¿No crees?

Por toda respuesta, el animago recibió un largo beso en los labios.


	18. Eco

**18. Eco **

Hay voces que nos siguen llamando a través de los años...

Sirius no puede olvidar su timbre, su entonación, la curva frágil y graciosa de su risa fresca al desayuno. De pájaro saludando al amanecer. De alondra cantando a la vida y agradeciendo sus amores.

Ninguno de los dos es libre mientras uno siga encadenado. Y Sirius lo está, está atado a los recuerdos, a oír en esa pequeña y oscura celda, la risa de Remus. De sentir susurros diciendo su nombre...

S_irius_, y no es otro quien llama sino su amor de juventud, su amor eterno: Remus. Se vuelve con la esperanza de encontrarlo, ¿Qué importa que sea una ilusión o una fantasía? ¿Qué importa que esos ojos y esas manos no sean las reales? ¿Qué importa si es un sueño o simplemente su imaginación jugándole una vez más una mala pasada?

Hay voces que nos siguen llamando a través de los años, y mientras uno siga encadenado, el otro no puede ser libre...


	19. Crisis

**19. Crisis**

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tomar mis cosas? ¿Por qué tienes que _extraviar _mis cosas? ¿Conoces el sentido de la palabra propiedad?

- Sí. Significa que eres mío y que nadie más puede mirarte, Remus. Así que dile a ese Hufflepuff que deje de verte el culo cuando cree que yo no estoy mirando- Respondió Sirius en broma.

- ¡Cielos, Sirius! Te estoy hablando en serio…

- Yo también te hablo en serio, Remus. Si ese tipo no deja de mirarte, te juro que te mearé encima…

- ¿Puedes tomarte algo en serio por una vez en tu vida, para variar un poco?

- Está bien, Rem- Dijo al comprender que no se saldría de esa tan fácilmente- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

- Que me pases a llevar, Sirius. No te digo que no toques mis pertenencias, ¡pero sí que las cuides! Dime, ¿dónde dejaste mi libro de Wilde?

- ¿Ese muggle llorón y mariquita?- Remus lo fulminó con la mirada- Es broma, es broma, no te enojes, Rem.

- ¿Dónde lo dejaste?- Preguntó con menos paciencia.

- Acá, acá- Hurgó debajo de la cama hasta encontrarlo y se lo tendió.

- Gracias –Dijo Remus seco.

- ¡Cielos, Remus! De todo haces una crisis existencial, ¿Qué tiene de especial ese libraco?

- Fue el último regalo que me hizo mi madre…

Sirius abrió los ojos enormemente.

- ¡Por Circe, Remus! No lo sabía… Yo, ¡lo siento mucho! Me lo hubieras dicho antes…

- Está bien, pero como que vuelvas a perder alguno de mis libros, ¡te arrepentirás!

- Sí, Remus, tendré más cuidado con tus cosas.

- Gracias- Respondió el licántropo muy tranquilo, pero en el fondo, no podía contener la sonrisa, el lobo le había ganado al perro, y eso no es algo que se ve todos los días.


	20. Abismo

**20. Abismo **

Es mentira que al estar a punto de morir ves pasar toda tu vida frente a tus ojos. O al menos eso no fue lo que le ocurrió a Sirius Black al caer por ese misterioso velo.

Tal vez fuera porque él no estaba muerto. El había caído por un abismo, por un pozo negro y sin fondo donde no se veía salida.

Cuando él cayó por el velo no vio nada salvo la oscuridad. Sólo sintió.

Sintió nostalgia por todas las cosas que extrañaría: El viento, la libertad, gozar de la vida, las conversaciones con Harry, los besos de Remus...

Pero sí estaba muerto, y sin embargo, eso estaba lejos de angustiarlo. Sólo le hizo sentir en calma, en paz, como cuando vio los ojos de Remus luego de doce años de separación y vio en ellos que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Pues ellos se seguían amando. Y ahora, Sirius era parte del alma del mundo, y también sintió que no acababa ahí que en algún momento se volverían a encontrar y con ese pensamiento, se dejó caer...


	21. Aguja

**21. Aguja **

Sirius Black desciende de una aristocrática familia de magos puros. Sirius Black es valiente. Sirius Black es rudo. Sirius Black, es ¡Por Merlín!, un jodido merodeador. Es temerario, se ríe del peligro, nada lo acobarda. ¡Dios! Si le hizo frente a su madre, entonces puede encarar cualquier cosa.

Cuando Sirius Black decide algo, nada ni nadie, puede hacerlo vacilar, porque es obcecado, ¡Hay que ver lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser! Sería más fácil abrir una nuez sin magia, que hacerlo desistir de sus caprichos. Y es por eso que se encuentra en una tienda de tatuajes muggles. Solo, porque ninguno de sus amigos lo quiso acompañar.

A veces también, es un poco tonto, porque un día se dijo "Quiero un tatuaje muggle" y no averiguó cómo hacerlo, y tampoco quiso escuchar a Remus cuando le explicó en qué consistía. Por eso, ahora, el animago se siente como un… cobarde. Porque acaba de ver como la aguja penetra rápida y reiteradas veces en la piel de otra persona, y acaba de ver también la expresión de sufrimiento en sus rostro. Pero Sirius Black es valiente y no se deja amedrentar por el dolor físico, así que tomo aire y se acuesta, listo para "aquello". Cierra los ojos y estoico no grita ni se queja hasta el final de la faena. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con otros que le son familiares.

- ¿Duele?- Pregunta Remus.

- No sabes cuánto…

- A ver si la próxima vez que se te ocurra una locura me escuchas, Sirius.

- Sí, Lunático. Para la próxima vez, tal vez lo haga.


	22. Cobre

**22. Cobre **

Cobre. El color del dinero. Ese que nunca en la vida –gracias a la suerte o al apellido Black- le ha faltado.

Dinero es aquello que abunda en su cámara de Gringott y que ya no volverá a usar.

Dinero… Una de las cosas que cambiaría gustoso si le dieran a elegir.

Cobre. El color de unos ojos ambarinos. Los ojos de Remus. De su Remus. Suyo hasta el infinito.

Sirius Black, cambiaría todo lo que hay dentro de su bóveda con tal de no dejar de ver esos ojos.

Para volver a verlos no sabe cuánto tiempo tendrá que esperar. Ni siquiera sabe a ciencia cierta si los volverá a ver. Pero está seguro de que esperará. Ni el mundo, ni el beso de un dementor le quitará eso. Su esperanza. La esperanza que le dan, esos ojos ambarinos.


	23. Culpa

**23. Culpa **

Sirius siempre ha sido impredecible e impulsivo, gestor de las peores y más descabelladas jugarretas de los merodeadores en contra de Severus Snape.

Remus es un joven que se caracteriza por tener su conciencia tranquila, salvo cuando piensa en su licantropía, pues hasta el día de hoy, se cuestiona si es una buena idea asistir a Hogwarts siendo consciente del peligro que supone su estado para los demás alumnos y sobretodo para sus compañeros de habitación: Sus únicos amigos.

Lo que no supone es que uno de ellos, además de ser gamberro, es irresponsable. Por eso se arrepiente cada día de su "condición", de haber aceptado ir a ese colegio, de contarle a sus amigos, de perder la consciencia tres noches al mes, de ser un monstruo con fauces y garras que por poco mata a Severus Snape.


	24. Reloj

**24. Reloj **

Nunca olvidaré la boda de James.

El día anterior a ella, Sirius aún no sabía qué ponerse y me pidió ayuda. Recorrimos el callejón Diagon al menos 3 veces, y se probó al menos 48 túnicas antes de decidirse, ¡Ni Lily demoró tanto al elegir su vestido de novia! Menos mal que él nunca se casará y sólo es el padrino de James…

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, los padres de Lily no dejaban de sonreír, ella se veía radiante y James podía repartir felicidad al mundo con el sólo brillo de sus ojos. Pero quien de veras me sorprendió fue Sirius. Lucía la túnica que elegimos juntos más unos gemelos de oro y un reloj colgante, regalo que le hice hace un tiempo atrás. Era la elegancia hecha hombre, y yo no podía sentir más orgullo. Después de todo, ese hombre estaba ahí sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo porque me ama tanto como yo a él y además, mis dos mejores amigos unían sus vidas para siempre. ¿Qué más puede pedir un licántropo para ser feliz?


	25. Tragedia

**25. Tragedia**

Traición es una palabra que se define como la "Violación de la fidelidad o lealtad que se debe", pero para Sirius Black significa muerte. Significa dolor, porque la traición viene de un amigo.

Y no puede dejar de culparse, porque de haber confiado en Remus nada de esto habría pasado. James y Lily seguirían vivos, su ahijado no sería huérfano, él no sería un prófugo. Remus no tendría esa mirada tan triste y él no sería perseguido cada noche por la culpa.

Si la palabra traición no existiera, seguramente se inventaría otra para definir tan despreciable acto, pero in duda el mundo sería un lugar mejor, y su vida, una más digna de ser vivida.


	26. Paranoia

**26. Paranoia **

Los últimos meses habían sido extraños, como pesados, apáticos, y nadie podía culpar a nadie por eso. Bueno, en realidad sí; un mago loco e imprudente que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, tenía a todo el mundo mágico horrorizado.

Ya nada era seguro. Todo y todos causaba desconfianza. No era extraño que la gente actuara extraño y vigilara sus espaldas constantemente. El temor se había generalizado y las desapariciones eran pan de cada día.

Las sensibilidades se veían expuestas y la vida era un tesoro más valioso que miles de galeons.

Se supo que el tal Voldemort, por motivos desconocidos, iría tras los Potter, y que no descansaría hasta acabar con ellos. Por eso, los Potter estaban escondidos bajo el encantamiento fidelius, y Sirius Black sería su guardián.

Lo malo fue que como dije antes, todos desconfiaban de todos, y Sirius no fue la excepción. Convenció a los Potter de dejar el secreto de su paradero en manos de Peter Petegrew en vez de en Remus Lupin. Lo que Sirius no sabía, era que esa desconfianza, sería el error más grade de toda su vida...


	27. Suerte

**27. Suerte **

"_Fue la suerte de tenerte._

_Fue la suerte de perderte._

_Lo que me ha hecho grande._

_Lo que me ha fuerte..."_

Dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Craso error. Al menos los primeros meses.

Hay situaciones que nos superan porque no estamos listos para aceptarlas, pero cuando terminamos con la negación, aprendemos a guardar lo bueno, y tirar lo malo, a sacar la enseñanza. Incluso lo que consideramos "insoportable".

Eso es lo que le ocurrió a Remus Lupin luego de la muerte de Sirius.

No negaremos que los primeros meses era un muerto en vida. Que sentía un escozor en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en él; pero, conforme pasaban los meses, los recuerdos que mantenía eran cada vez menos dolorosos, porque recordaba sus días de colegio, juntos en la Orden del Fénix, las noches en la casa de los gritos, los amaneceres desnudos en Grimmauld Place, las caricias por debajo de la mesa, los besos de medianoche, descubrir mejores emociones cada vez que hacían el amor, el despertar de tabas cosas, compartir la eternidad, y tantas, tantas cosas más.

Sin duda, Remus Lupin era el hombre que era por todo lo que vivió junto a Sirius Black, y eso, ni el tiempo se lo podría quitar.

"_Fue la suerte de tenerte._

_Fue la suerte de perderte._

_Lo que me ha hecho grande._

_Lo que me ha fuerte..."_


	28. Espiral

**28. Espiral **

Cuando Sirius era joven, gustaba de salir en su moro voladora, porque así podía sentir el viento en su rostro. Y para él, el viento era el signo indiscutible de la libertad.

Por eso es que Remus siempre asociaba el viento con su amigo amante…

Cuando Sirius cayó en el velo, lo primero que pensó en hacer fue arrojarse tras él para traerlo de vuelta, pero el sentido común le dijo que debía quedarse con Harry.

La vuelta a Grimmauld Place fue silenciosa. Sobraban las palabras y nadie quería quebrar la penitencia del dolor que Harry y Remus sentían, de modo que los dejaron solos son sus pensamientos y su culpas.

Ninguno de los dos derramó lágrimas –al menos en presencia del otro-. Sólo se abrazaron para no sentirse solos y decir tácitamente que estaban ahí, que cada uno comprendía el dolor del otro, pero que sin embargo, no intentarían consolarse, porque a veces el dolor es tan profundo y desgarrador que a penas podemos levantarnos por nosotros mismos, así que menos podemos sostener a otro.

Y así, por cada día que pasaba, Remus hacía un remolino de papel, porque cada vez que hacía uno, podía soplar y perderse en el constante espiral que producía, y así adormecer el vacío que le llenaba.

Cuarenta remolinos había en su habitación. Cada noche los miraba y dejaba la ventana abierta para que entrara el viento nocturno, y así, una vez más sentir la presencia de Sirius en su habitación.

Hay una leyenda que dice que el alma de nuestros muertos, abandona la tierra de los vivos definitivamente, el día cuarenta luego de su muerte.

Esa noche, un vendaval entró por la ventana agitando las cortinas y moviendo los remolinos. Cuando Remus despertó, sintió que Sirius aparecía una vez más en su vida, pero esta vez no lloraría, algo le decía que mientras se perdiera en la espiral de sus remolinos, y hubiese un viento capaz de hacerlos girar, jamás estaría solo, porque Sirius siempre sería viento para él.


	29. Grito

**29. Grito **

Tres noches al mes algo se rompe junto al ya debilitado cuerpo de Remus Lupin. Se siente frágil por la luna. Por esa malvada de plata que de mes en mes, se ensaña con el joven de los ojos dorados.

Cuando la luna toca fondo, el joven se muere y su corazón se siente infinitamente solo. Cuando la luna toca fondo, todo a su alrededor desaparece por la fuerza del dolor, todo se vuelve ira contenida –tal vez la que el joven guarda-, y es ahí, cuando se desgarra el alma del chico y sólo quedan las garras del lobo. El grito mudo del primero se confunde con el aullido del segundo.

Sólo una mano puede aliviar ese dolor: La mano de Sirius Black, y una voz cálida y masculina que el lobo reconoce y llega directamente al corazón del hombre, dice:

"La verdadera alma de un hombre está en su corazón. El resto, es sólo carne".


	30. Eternidad

**30. Eternidad **

En el mundo mágico, hay una serie de criaturas que los muggles considerarían mitológicas y/o de leyenda. Tal es el caso de los hombres lobo y los vampiros. Pero el querido lector sabe de sobra, que dichas criaturas, ni de lejos son algo que podría llamarse "mitológico", o al menos sus características difieren bastante de lo que los muggles considerarían como tal.

Ahora, ¿Qué ocurriría si un vampiro se enfrenta a un hombre lobo? Pues eso depende del vampiro y hombre lobo.

Si tal licántropo es Remus Lupin, no podríamos culpar al vampiro si quisiera lanzarse a su cuello y chupar toda su sangre. Mucho menos, si también quisiera convertirlo en vampiro y en su compañero para el resto de la eternidad.

Pero ¿Qué sentido tiene la inmortalidad, si Sirius Black no está a su lado?

Luego de verlo caer por el velo lo supo.

Ninguno.


End file.
